


Stiles and the californian winter struggle (and blessing)

by DomesticatedFeral



Series: A Very Sterek Winter Fest 2021 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Californian Winter, Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, M/M, No Plot, just fluff, nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomesticatedFeral/pseuds/DomesticatedFeral
Summary: “Curse this rain,” Stiles said as he got in, “I swear to god, all it does it make my clothes all wet and smell like mildew cause it never fully dries up! The heater in the sheriff’s office doesn’t work anymore either. And paperwork. So much paperwork.”“Well, hello to you too,” Derek said, smiling, “sounds like you had a full day.”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Very Sterek Winter Fest 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124318
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60
Collections: A Very Sterek Winter 2021





	Stiles and the californian winter struggle (and blessing)

Winters in California was certainly not how winter would look like. There was cold weather, winds, and rain. Stiles was very open about his hatred for winter weather. He hated the wet days, where he had to tread through the rain and occasional snow to get to work when his jeep would break down. His coat was always wet and the only thing good about Californian Winters is the end of the day. Being at home, huddled up with Derek with dry clothes and hot chocolate.

This evening, it had been raining relentlessly with snow and rain. Mostly rain. Stiles’ jeep was in the mechanic’s garage and Derek was going to come to pick him up. He waits inside and walks out when Derek’s Camaro stops across the road in front of the sheriff’s office.

“Curse this rain,” Stiles said as he got in, “I swear to god, all it does is make my clothes all wet and smell like mildew cause it never fully dries up! The heater in the sheriff’s office doesn’t work anymore either. And paperwork. So much paperwork.”

“Well, hello to you too,” Derek said, smiling, “sounds like you had a full day.”

“I might just commit a murder at this point.”

“How do spaghetti ala carbonara, hot tea, and movie cuddling sound?” Derek asked as he started driving.

“Better than a murder, how was work?”

“The same. Except, I was in the warmth of our apartment, listening to the rain. I also signed up for a course to learn Irish.”

"What's going to be next? Ukrainian?"

Derek doesn't say anything, that would only mean one thing.

"It's Ukrainian, isn't it."

He nods.

"Well, at least now when we go on trips abroad, we won't need a guide," Stiles stops for a moment, "or have those awkward moments with locals."

"Hm," Derek hums in agreement.

As the night got darker, the weather got colder. Stiles heads in for a hot shower while Derek starts up dinner. The shower was a godsend until the hot water ran out, he got out of the shower wearing his onesie which was a wolf by the way.

The aromatic smell of carbonara pasta and bread surrounds the living room and kitchen.

“It smells like Olive Garden here.”

“It’s almost done, with help from Fluffy,” Derek turns around, holding a spatula in hand with Fluffy poking her head out the little pocket on Derek’s apron.

“Aww, look at my favorite gal and guy, together, cooking me dinner,” Stiles takes his phone out to take a picture, to which Derek turns around back to face the stove.

“C’mon, just one picture!” Stiles skips next to Derek and leans on the fridge, taking a picture of Derek stirring the pasta with Fluffy poking her head out of the apron, watching Derek curiously.

Dinner was served, with Fluffy back in her humongous tank. Stiles loved giving his ball python space. After all, Fluffy was yet to become 5 foot.

“I can’t believe it’s almost Christmas,” Stiles said as they started watching the Grinch, getting himself comfortable on the couch.

“You say that every year,” Derek said.

Stiles nods, “yeah, cause California doesn’t even look like a normal wintery December! It still feels like October or November.”

“And Christmas in the Southern hemisphere would be way weirder to you.”

“Oh, yeah, they get it in the summer. Well, they can have outdoor Christmas picnics! Beach days on Christmas! Sunshine and Warmth on Christmas!”

“If you want some warmth, I’ll give you some,” Derek said, bringing Stiles closer and hugging him.

Stiles sighs satisfyingly into Derek’s chest where his face got buried amidst the blankets and throw pillows and Derek, “you’re like a giant teddy bear and a heater at the same time.”

Derek laughs, well, it was more breathy than a hearty laugh, “you’re colder than an ice cube in Californian winter, how did you survive your days in Washington DC?”

“I don’t know, but I do know that I’m jealous of you and your werewolf temperature regulating powers.”

“I certainly can’t give them to you, but I can share,” Derek said, moving Stiles in a way that ended up with Stiles on Derek, both of them huddled under blankets with the Grinch playing in the background as they kissed and cuddled.

**Author's Note:**

> Author has never experienced winter, woot?


End file.
